A Spec OP Trainer
by hunter driver
Summary: An American Spec op has appeared in the PKMN world, how will the leages change? OCXharem HumanXHuman HumanXAnthroPKMN. THis is a cross between the anime and the games
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys HD is back now with a Pokemon story, my first one (and there was much meriment "YAY"). Like always please review, I need help with the D&P side, i have not played the game. So i need help from anyone that is more fimiliar to the D&P series. I'm still working on my other story I just want to try a new audience and this is one the longest chapters i'ver ever written.

* * *

The third battle was one that shocked everyone. No marines were in this battle, most were the new Iraq Security Force, but there was a platoon of Army Special Forces. They were teaching the Iraqis on how to conduct a patrol. That's when the shit hit the fan, while they were in the middle of the patrol when they began to take fire, that was one month ago. Fallujah was now the place of the bloodiest battle yet. Through the whole month Army and Marine forces were trying their hardest to push into the city but to no avail. The 3rd Infantry Division was the one that made it the farthest in, using the infamous Thunder Runs they held the West side of the city by the river. The Special Forces unit was down to 5 men out of the 23 that originally set out.

This morning started out like rest, the sound of automatic gunfire echoing through the city. The roar of an explosion rocked the small building. The five men inside were trying to get some rest, something that happened once in a blue moon. The highest ranking person was the platoon leader, a First Lieutenant named Adam Patton, he ordered his men to hold tight in this old restaurant. He placed the bodies of his fallen soldiers in the freezer, and told the surviving members to hold this position at all cost. The LT sat looking out the window as the sun rose. He removed his helmet and enjoyed a light breeze. His blond hair cut to a now shaggy high and tight, he looked out the window his ocean blue eyes looking at the same hell he looked at everyday for the past month, he stood around 6' and was in top shape for someone who was only 18. What made Adam different was the fact that he was genetically engineered to be a soldier, and raised as such.

"Well let's see what higher has got for us today?" Adam said as put his helmet on and went down the stairs. Two Staff Sergeants sat around the radio listening to the chatter.

"What's the word for today," Adam asked a bullet ricocheted off the wall behind him.

"Looks like the Marne guys are going to thunder run some Strikers to our location to pick everyone up."

"Good," Adam said as he looked out the window, "a comfortable bed sounds good but knowing everyone is getting out is fantastic."

Adam walked over to pick up his weapon. He stopped using his M-4 modified carbine, and instead picked up an Ak-47 during the battle. He did this because the ammunition needed for an AK-47 was more available then the M-4.

"What time is the first Striker rolling up?"

"Thirty minutes sir."

"I want one of the surviving members to go with each load. I will be the last to leave."

"Yes, sir," they replied counting their blessings they made it out alive.

Adam sat looking out the window waiting for a sign of the first Striker to show up. Sure enough 30 minutes later the sound of four Stryker engines broke the continuous rattle of machine gun fire. When they arrived he ordered some of the men to load the dead into the strikers first. He had half set up to pull security while the other half loaded up. On the first trip they were able to get everyone on, well almost everyone. There was no room left for the Captain, he said that he would ruck it out of the city. He said good luck to his men and provided cover fire, as much as one man could do, for the leaving Armor convoy. He then grabbed his massive rucksack, with the assault pack attached, and began to move west. He ran into little problems, until he approached the enemy's frontlines. In an instant he noticed that they were firing on his position. He ducked between the corner of a building and a window. The sound of bullets passing through wall became louder. He pulled a smoke grenade out and threw out into the street. He ran through the smoke and took cover behind the cab of a truck. When he was reloading his weapon he glanced at the truck, and at that point he nothing but a bad feeling. What he saw was a symbol for flammable liquids. He quickly turned to see a man, about 100 yards out, aiming an RPG-7 at him. Adam brought his rifle to shoulder level and fired at the man, and he was able to place five shots directly through the man's skull. But it was too late; the RPG was heading straight for Adam at what seemed like slow motion.

'_So this is how I die,'_ he thought as rocket grew closer to him.

He threw his rifle down and accepted his death. As the rocket hit truck Adam was enveloped in a bright light, then he felt the shockwave and shrapnel hit him. Then he felt weightless, and soon passed out.

Valencia Island

Professor Ivy was walking along the beach as the sun set. She was enjoying the gentle waves lapping her bare feet. As she looked ahead she saw a Pidgey fight off a flock of Fearow. She walked closer and saw that one of Fearow's was pecking at a man's body. She quickly ran over to the body scaring off the Fearows, but the Pidgey stayed. She saw blood slowly leaked out of his body. The man had a huge backpack on, a bulky vest with different items attached to it, a helmet with goggles, knee and elbow pads, gloves, a mask that covered the lower part of his face, and everything he wore had the same odd square like pattern of green, tan, and gray. She quickly called her Poliwrath out to carry the man the Poke center, because it was able handle both human and Pokémon injuries, and she picked up the injured Pidgey.

"Nurse Joy!" Ivy shouted as they ran.

"What's wrong Professor?"

"I found this man on the beach, he seems to bleeding badly."

"Right, but first we need to remove whatever he is wearing."

Slowly they removed his backpack, his vest, helmet, pads, boots, and his jacket top. They both slightly blushed when they removed his pants and his t-shirt. Saying he was in shape was an understatement; this man looked like he was chiseled to perfection. After getting over the shock Nurse Joy moved him into the operating room. Professor worked on the injured Pidgey.

Professor Ivy sat with the Pidgey for hours while the man was operated on. After midnight the light signifying that an operation was underway went out. The professor quickly rose as Nurse Joy walked out.

"Is he ok?"

"Yes he will be just fine," he answered with a smile, "but I would like to know where he came from."

"Why is that?"

"Well the wounds on him, some came metal shards like an explosion. But he also had a couple of bullet wounds."

"Bullet wounds?" she asked amazed.

"Yes."

"I guess we will just have to ask him whenever he wakes up."

Hours later

Adams eyes slowly opened. He looked around the room, and immediately he knew he was in a hospital. The IV tubes running along his arms, the constant beep telling him he was still alive, and the all too familiar white walls.

'_So somehow I live,'_ he thought as a Chansey walked in, _'What. The hell. Is that?'_

It looked like a walking egg, short arms, six tentacle like appendages hanging from the top of its head, was carrying an egg in a pouch, and it was pink, very pink.

'_Ok, I'm hallucinating, very badly.'_

Soon he saw that the creature was trying to get someone's attention from outside the room. A woman dressed in a costume style nurses outfit, with pink hair that was looped pigtails, walked into the room.

"Well so you're awake," she said almost surprised, "how are you?"

"I've been better," he said as he slowly sat up, "but I've also been worse. Where am I?"

"You're on Valencian Island, in the Poke Center."

"I'm where in a what?"

"Here," she said as she sat on the edge of the bed, "why don't you tell me who you are, and what you were doing last?"

"Sounds logical," he said taking a sip of water the Chansey brought in, "I'm Captain Adam Patton U.S. Army Special Forces, I was in the middle of a firefight in Iraq, and then I woke up here and that walked in," he finished pointing to the chansey.

"Do you know what a Chansey is?"

"No."

"I can't believe you don't what a Chansey is."

"Please, enlighten me."

Nurse Joy began to tell him not just about Chansey, but about other beings like her called Pokémon. After talking to him for twenty minutes Professor Ivy walked in.

"Oh is he awake," she looking at him.

Adam glanced over at her. Purple hair reaching her shoulders, she stood around 5'6", a dark blue one piece swimsuit and a white lab coat which showed off her beautiful body, and she looked no older than 25. She was also carrying in a bird.

"How is he?"

"Well it appears that our friend here is from somewhere else," Nurse Joy said then explaining it all to the professor.

"So what happens now?" Adam asked.

"Well once you're better you can stay with me so I can teach you about Pokémon, and you can teach me about where you are from."

"Sounds good to me," he said, "what's with the bird?"

With that asked the bird woke up and quickly flew to him. It landed in his lap and fell back asleep.

"Is this one of those poke-things?"

"Yes it is a Pokémon, he is a Pidgey. And it seems like he likes you."

"Does he have a name?" Adam asked.

"No, we just found him fighting off a flock of Fearows."

"So this little guy is my airborne angel. Fine I'll call him Mustang."

One week later

Adam was on the beach as the sun rose. He was practicing martial arts moves that he picked up early in his training. He then began to work out to maintain his physical standard. As he began to run on the beach Mustang flew next to him. Professor Ivy leaned against the railing of her dock with an Evee in her arms as they both watched Adam and Mustang train. It didn't take long for Adam to recover and then he began to train, study what she was teaching about this world, and try to figure out what to do in this world. She told him to be a trainer so he could see the world. He was also working around her lab, helping with heavy labor and with the Pokémon they had. One was a female Evee with almost white fur, from what Ivy told him it meant that this was a very rare breed of Evee, and it seemed happier when he was around.

After an hour of training they both headed inside to get breakfast. Mustang perched himself on Adams shoulder as they entered the building. As Adam sat down the Evee quickly sat in his lap.

"Well good morning," he told the Evee as he petted it.

"So Adam," Professor Ivy said as she entered the room with some food, "have you figured out what you are going to do."

"I have."

"Well don't keep me in suspense."

"First I'm heading down to the police department so I can get a weapons permit."

"Why would you need one of those?"

"Because it's how I am, and I feel weird not having one."

"OK what level are you going for?"

"I don't know; without a doubt handguns, rifles, and blade weapons. Then I'm heading down to the airstrip to get my pilots license, and then I'll head to the DMV and get my license. Then I'll head out on the road and see the world with Mustang."

That earned a sad almost mewing sound from the Evee.

"I think she wants to go with you," Ivy said noticing the reaction.

"Well if you want to come you be training with me and Mustang. Think you're up to it?"

His answer was a series of licks on his face.

"I'll say that is a yes," Ivy said with a giggle.

"Ok Mustang while I'm gone you start to work with, what should we call you? Wait do you want to evolve into?" the Evee pointed to a glass of ice water, "Do you want to be a Vaporion?" it shook its head, "then a Glaceon?" it nodded, "then how about Angel? I think it's the perfect name for you. Now you stay here and rest up."

Later that night

Adam finally got back to the lab. Professor Ivy was still waiting for him with Angel asleep in her arms.

"What took you so long?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, the weapons qualification took longer than I thought."

"You really got all those licenses today?"

"All but my pilots license, and besides I need to start thinking about my journey. I was thinking about starting in Sinnoh so Angel can evolve. And it's a good environment for me to get back in the flow of being Spec Ops."

"What are you going to take?"

"That's a good question. I can't take all my stuff; hey can't I store my stuff somewhere?"

"Yes you can store the items at a lab, like mine, and when you need it just stop by a Poke Center and use one of their computers. And yes you can use my lab as your starting lab."

"Thanks Professor," he said with a heartwarming smile.

"Please Adam call me Ivy. Won't you join me in living room?"

"Lead the way."

He followed her into her living room, not noticing the small sway in her hips. She sat down on the couch patting the seat next to her, and he took the seat. She pulled her feet up onto the couch and leaned on him.

"Is everything ok Ivy?" he asked a little confused

"You know Adam part of me doesn't want you to leave?"

"You'll be fine Ivy you got the Triplets to help you. Speaking of which," he turned to the top of stairwell, "go to bed girls."

There was a slight "EEP" sound followed by the sounds of shuffling. Both of them chuckled lightly as this happened.

"Adam you didn't get to flirt with girls much before did you?"

"No it was training and then I was in combat. It worked for me."

"What did you enjoy most about it all?"

"I liked it all the weapons, the experience, and mostly the people. These people were my family, even if I just some guy that was in the Army he would have my back and I have his. The training was something else; blow stuff up, jump out of planes, and even flying."

"Sounds like you could be a Ranger," she grabbing a glass of wine.

"I was for a while, but then I got my green beret," his face turned sediment, "I wish I had my uniforms."

"Well let me get your measurements and tell what they look like and I'll call around."

"Ok Ivy, with all you have done I owe you a lot."

"Well I know where you can start," she said with a smirk.

"Where is that?"

"I would like," she inched closer to him, "a kiss."

"Sounds like a good deal," he said capturing her lips.

It didn't take long before the kiss deepened. They continued to kiss for what seemed like hours, and then Ivy broke it for air.

"Was that your first kiss?" she asked getting air.

"Yeah, it just seemed like I went on autopilot."

"I don't mind," she leaned on him again resting her head on his shoulders, "I haven't felt this way since I was a young school girl."

"Oh you can't be more than 25 years old."

"Oh you sure know how to make a girls heart flutter."

She felt his arm wrap around and she scooted as close as she could to him. She felt safe, and comfortable in his arms.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Getting more gear and make a list."

"Well I got a couple of things to give you before you leave. But like I said part of me doesn't want you to leave. I want you here with me," she spoke with a few tears escaped.

"It's not like I'm leaving forever," he tried to comfort her.

"But what if you meet another girl and fall for her."

"Then you'll have to come and kick my butt in shape."

"Well it depends on the girl, I may be up for sharing you," he choked on his drink.

"Ok let's get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Once again the sun rose as Adam, Mustang, and now Angle did morning exercise. After Adam did his conditioning exercises he began to work on focusing on his Pokémon. He began to teach Mustang maneuvers he learned as pilot, namely those he learned from the fighter pilots at Red Flag and Top Gun. With Angel he taught how to set up and ambush her opponent to fully use her Tackle attack. He sat back and supervised them as he began to think of the supplies he would need for his journey.

"Ok the major ones are for shelter; sleeping bag, poncho, one man tent, and 550 chord. For standard Survival items; matches, my Breaker TacTool, spec op first aid kit, flashlight, satellite radio, basic explosive kit, mountain climbing/rappelling gear, spotters scope, and of course weapons. I need to try and find a 1911 for my sidearm, and if I can something like an M-14. Finally any gear for the Pokémon. Now most of the stuff I got I just need the shelter stuff and I'll go ahead and get cold weather gear to be safe. I'll leave a majority of the combat gear here and whatever rifle I get. Ok Mustang, Angel," he shouted getting them to come over, "let's go see what Ivy wants to give us."

Ivy smiled as he walked in. Mustang was perched on his right shoulder, while Angel was wrapped around his neck with the happiest look on her face.

"Hey Ivy what do you got?"

"Well the first is this," she handed him a hand-held computer that was black with red trim; "it's a Pokedex. A way for you to identify wild Pokémon, keep track of your Pokémon, it lets you know the level ant attack list, and it also tracks your personnel information. This is a requirement for all league trainers. The next is this," she presented what looked like hearing aids; "these are a prototype that allow a person to understand what Pokémon say."

"That's cool," he said pocketing them, "I'll try it later."

"And here is the last thing," she showed him an egg in a glass case, "this egg started showing movement after you first arrived. So I figured that it wants to be with you."

"What kind of egg is it?"

"I don't know."

"Then I'll let you know when it hatches. So what's the payment?"

"Same as last night," she said with a smirk.

Adam closed the distance, wrapping his arms around her hips and brought his lips to hers. The gently kissed for a few seconds before Angel bit Ivy on her cheek. Ivy gave a small yip in pain. Adam picked Angel up and looked at her. If she was looking at him she would give the most forgiving face, but she would give a scowling face to Ivy.

"Ok Angel you're explaining yourself," he slid the devices on his ear, "right now."

"I'm sorry," she said in an innocent voice.

"Listen Angel you're my second Pokémon right?" she nodded her head, "You're the first female on the team right?" again she nodded, "so do you know what that means?" she shook her head, "it means that you will be the one that the new girls will look to just like how any new guys will look towards Mustang. It also means that you are the third in the Chain of Command, meaning if Mustang is ever busy either getting healed or if I give him a break, you will the go to girl for the rest of the team. That means you got start acting mature, so do you have a problem with the professor?" she slowly nodded, "will you tell me?" she quickly shook her head, "will you talk with the professor while Mustang and I get the supplies we need?" she slowly nodded, "ok you two play nice. Professor I assume you have another set of these."

"I do," she replied

"Then I'll leave you two to talk," Adam said leaving the room with Mustang.

"So why did you bite me?"

"You are trying to steal my mate," Angel shot back not looking at Ivy.

"I'm sorry; did you say your mate?"

"Yes, Master Adam is my mate and you're trying to take him from me."

"You know that your 'love' won't yield anything. I mean it's not like you can have a physical relationship without it being wrong."

"No there is a couple of ways that we Pokémon know of."

"Care to share."

"You know that some evolutions are based on trust and happiness," Ivy nodded, "well if a Pokémon experiences true love for someone when they evolve they gain human like attributes. That is the one that I would apply to, another is if a Pokémon has psychic or magic like abilities they can change their appearance of their own will. Some legendary Pokémon have been known to take the appearance of a human."

This news shocked Ivy, Pokémon could become human like.

"But there have been very few cases of this happening. But Adam has something about him that appeals to me, and I got a feeling I'll be fighting others off aside from you."

"But you're being naive about a few things."

"Like what?"

"One, you wanted to be a Glaceon and them only evolve in one spot. Two, there are much more beautiful looking women who would jump Adam in a heartbeat. Three, another Pokémon could come along before you evolve and she could try and win him over. Four and this is the big one, what if he rejects you."

"I'll get strong, fight others off, and prove myself to him."

"I hope so, being heartbroken is very painful."

"How about this one sir?" the man behind the counter handed Adam a six shot revolver.

Adam just held it, brought it to the low ready, and the ready position.

"What size round?"

".22 caliber."

"What is the largest round you have?"

"The largest I have," he went to a thinking pose, "I have a few .45's, but no one ever gets it."

"Can I see them?"

The man went into the backroom and came out with four cases. The first that Adam picked up was a revolver. While this world was different than his old, some of the weapons looked like they were from his home. The revolver was like a Ruger Super Redhawk, over a foot long and weighed over three pounds. It was a classic but not what Adam was looking for. The next box held another revolver, so he skipped it. The third held what liked an original M 1911, depending on what was in the last box he might go with this. But life saved the best for last, Adam fell in love when he opened the box. Inside was what looked like a KZ-45; eight inches long, three pounds fully loaded, 10+1 capacity, and felt like home in his hand.

"I'll take it," Adam said almost crying, "I'll take 50 rounds, three extra magazines, a cleaning kit, and a dual laser/flashlight sight."

"Wow you did your research," he said getting everything.

"No I just have a knack. Hey I'm heading to Sinnoh you any good shops to get rifles?"

"Hmmm I know of many, but judging on how you went for your pistol; go to the one in Canalave City. He gets some special rifles that not a lot of people go for."

"Alright thanks man," Adam said as he walked out.

"Ok Mustang did I forget anything?"

"No sir," he said with cocky kid voice.

"Good to hear, you ready for this?"

"More than anything."

"When I'm done training you, no one will doubt that you are a king of the sky."

"I can't wait."

"Hey when you evolve you want to get a tattoo?"

"A what?!"

"Well back in my world all fighter planes had nose art, it would be your symbol."

"Cool I want one."

"You got to earn it first. You get ace I'll start listening."

"What's ace?"

"You win four air battles in a row without my help."

"I'm never going to get it," he pouted.

"Hey that's not how I want my XO talking. You will be the best bird in the sky; it's just going to take some work for both of us."

Angel was pacing on the deck waiting for Adam to show up. What she didn't see was a man watching her.

"So there is an Evee. It should catch me a load of cash," he said as he waited.

Angel saw Adam walking up the beach and began to run, but as soon as she was off the porch the man came up and grabbed her. Adam saw and dropped his bags and sprinted after the man.

"Mustang, take out his knees."

The small Pidgey sped towards the man and clipped his knee causing him to fall.

"ANGEL, MUSTANG HEAD BACK TO THE LAB," he ordered them and they obeyed.

Meanwhile Adam meets the man delivering a knee to the man's face.

"Ow you fucker," the man said spitting some teeth out and drawing a knife, "I'm going to get you back then I take that Evee."

"Man you're just trying to piss me off, aren't you."

Angle and Mustang watched as Adam dealt with the man in amazement. The man trusted his knife forward; Adam easy dodged and gave a quick strike to the man's throat. The man dropped the knife and fell back trying to breathe. Adam kneeled next to the man.

"Who are you?"

"Fuck you," he said between breaths.

"Why were you after my Evee?"

"I said fuck you."

Adam shoved his knee where the man leg meets his hip, hitting a nerve.

"I needed money and Evees sell high."

Adam got up and punted the man in the head knocking him out. He walked by grabbing his stuff and headed back seeing Mustang and Ivy on the deck.

"I already called the police," Ivy said as Adam sat the stuff down.

"Where's Angel?"

"She's hiding under the couch."

"Thank you, Mustang you did a great job."

Adam walked inside and saw Angel's tail shaking under the couch. As he got closer he could hear her crying. He knelt down with his arms out.

"It's ok Angel. It's safe," as soon as he finished Angel jumped to him trying to hide against his chest. He closed his arms around and calmed her down. He hummed tunes to ease her, and it worked. He could feel her relax; she looked up and gave him some licks before she fell asleep. He walked back outside, angle asleep in his arms, and Ivy smiling.

"I'm sorry Ivy, but tomorrow we'll be on a boat bound for Sinnoh."

"I understand," she walked over to him and give him a kiss, "if I don't see you in the morning, here is how you reach me," she put a piece of paper in his pocket, "be sure to call."

"I will," he said returning the kiss.

Meanwhile, a figure that watched the whole ordeal and had its eyes on Adam.

'_Maybe I finally have someone worthy of being my partner,'_ thought the figure as it vanished into a nearby stream.

* * *

And done. Man that was a long chapter. Please review and mail me if you can help i going off of Wikipedia for info. Once more PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME next story i'll have the list of the Pokemon and the girls he may be with. Hunter driver poping smoke.


	2. Of Battles and a Boat

The sky was clouded from smoke rising high in the air. The group of men lined up against the wall. Unable to cross the archway in front of them. The platoon leader ran to the point man's spot and peaked around, only for the archway to be filling with screams of hundreds of bullets.

"Ok so that's why we stopped," the leader said pulling his head away.

He went through a series of hand signs and five men moved to the opposite side of the street and each loaded a 40mm grenade into their M203's and aimed up. The leader pulled a knife out and angled around to estimate the distance to target. He relayed the measurements to the grenadiers and five POPs echoed in the alley. Soon five explosions echoed, the leader peaked around and gave an all clear signal. They moved down the alley for almost 20 min before a faint whistle could be heard. The leader shot a window opened and yelled for his men to get in and shot at more windows as the whistle grew into a high pitched scream. He looked back to see one man limping towards him. As he was about to run out one of the Sergeant grabbed the leader and pulled him into the building.

Time slowed for the leader. As he looked on he saw the wounded soldier get down. As soon as his body was on the ground the mortar hit the wall above him. The explosion and shrapnel covered the body.

"NO CARP," the leader yelled as he hit the ground.

XXXXXX

Adam shot up his body in coated in sweat. The explosion still blinding in his eyes, the scent of flesh burning assaulting his nose, and his heart pounding harder than a jack hammer. He looked around to see that both Mustang and Angel were still asleep. He slid on a pair of fighting shorts and a simple t shirt and left the room quietly.

Although the sun was just raising trainers on the ship were already battling. He walked around and found and empty spot and started to work out to help him try and clear his mind. It didn't work. Flashes of his men slowly turned into nightmares. He worked out for almost thirty minutes before he was interrupted by a small gang.

"Hey," the leader said to get Adam's attention, "why don't you beat it?"

Adam glanced at him. The kid looked to be 16 and was going through a punk phase. Standing five foot, had little muscle mass, his hair cut into Liberty Spikes, and had multiple piercings.

"And just who is going to make me," Adam said ignoring them.

"I guess I'll have to. The names Tom and my Pokémon are going to make you. Go Hitmonchan."

"Let's make this interesting. Me versus your Pokémon."

"Ok you know what if you beat my Hitmonchan I'll let you keep it."

"Fine do we have a neutral party for the referee?"

"I'll do it," a feminine voice spoke up. They looked to see a woman with long flowing purple hair reaching the small of her back. Deep red eyes that matched a red beaded necklace, her dress matched her hair in color and in the way it flowed and clung to her curvy body.

"Hey sexy, why don't we pass on this battle," Tom said looking her over.

"Sorry you're far from my type," she said taking a place on the side of the arena between the two of them, "are you two ready?"

"Ready," Adam said shifting into a fighting stance.

"You bet I am baby cakes," Tom said brining out his Hitmonchan.

"Then let the battle begin."

Adam rushed in with a smirk on his face as he shouted, "DOUBLE LEG", he grabbed the Hitmonchan by its legs and slammed it to the ground as he slid in the mount position. The Hitmonchan put up a guard as Adam began to land punches. This was something new to both Tom and the Hitmonchan.

"What are you doing?" Tom yelled, "Get him off you?"

The Hitmonchan bucked up and Adam let him roll him into the guard. As the Hitmonchan tried to land a punch Adam grabbed the arm and then wrapped his legs up around its neck, and slowly applied pressure. The Hitmonchan vision slowly blurred before it blacked out and Adam let go.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle the winner is Adam," the woman said with happiness.

Tom walked over and kicked his down Pokémon.

"You're useless," he said as he kicked the down Pokémon. But stopped when he felt something tap his shoulder. He turned as was meet with an elbow to his jaw, knocking him out. Adam bent down and picked up Hitmonchan Poke' ball and returned it.

"I hate assholes like him," Adam said he walked over to the woman, "and who you might be?"

"You may call me Maggy," she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Maggy, I'm Adam."

"Well Adam do you feel like getting some breakfast?"

"Sure," he said putting the Poke' ball in his pocket, "but first I need to grab my Pokémon."

They walked back to his where he was staying, and was greeted by Angel jumping into his arms, nuzzling her head against his chest.

"Morning Boss," Mustang spoke up.

"Mustang, Angel this is Maggy she will be joining us for breakfast."

Angel looked at Maggy and glared at her. Meanwhile Mustang looked a saw the poke ball in Adams' pocket.

"Hey boss did you get a new Pokémon?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah he's a Hitmonchan," Adam said with a hint of excitement.

Soon they were all headed to the restaurant on the ship. Adam was getting looks from the different trainers. It was obvious that word had spread that he beat a Pokémon with his bare hands. He ignored the looks as he focused on his food. Maggy could see that he felt almost uncomfortable at the stares and whispers. She was about to talk to him when a new girl walked up. She stood around 5'10, had blond hair cut in a pixie style, her eyes were baby blue, she had very petite body, her long legs were covered with black leggings, and she wore a black and yellow top that parts in the front that were showing her smooth stomach under it.

"So I heard that you beat a Pokémon by yourself?" she asked.

"Maybe I have," he answered looking in her eyes.

"It takes a lot of talent for a human to best a Pokémon, especially a fighting type," she sat down so she was looking right at him.

"You act like it can't be done," Angle jumped onto his shoulder.

"I'd like to see you do it again," she said with a smirk.

"Pass," he said, "I don't fight for the pleasure of others. Now if you don't mind I'd like to finish my meal and enjoy some time with my guest."

"I'd like to ask one more question," she spoke as she grabbed a grape that was on the tray, "Why take his Pokémon?"

"To give that Hitmonchan a better life than what that kid could," he said picking up the tray, "let's go Maggy."

The woman sat there snacking on the grape as they walked away. She had the slightest smirk on her face.

"He shines so bright, and yet there is something that just dulls it all out."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"All right then," Adam said as he looked at the poke ball in front of him, "Come on out."

The poke ball opened with the red light emerging from it, and the Hitmonchan taking form. When it fully appeared it was on one knee with its head hanging down.

"Stand up," Adam said, "don't kneel to any one got it?" the Hitmonchan nodded, "good. Now, what's your name? And I can understand you with these devices," he pointed the ear pieces."

"I was never given a name master," it responded with a rough voice.

"Well that's not right," Adam said as he began to think, "how about Gracie?"

"Gracie?" it said confused by the femine sounding name.

"Yeah, where I from there is this family known as the Gracie Family. They helped establish the sport of Brazilian Ju-Jitsu. The moves I used on you were taught by them. Which reminds me," Adam walked over to Gracie and started to remove the gloves, "You will learn that and more. I'm going to train you to become a Mixed Martial Artist. You will know how to kick, punch, use submissions, and take downs that very few people know. You will not be a straight up puncher."

As he removed the gloves he saw that the Hitmonchan had maintained four fingers and a thumb after its evolution. Adam reached back and put an old set of MMA gloves on him.

"Now then Gracie welcome to the team," Adam finished with a smile, "now let's start training."

"Hey Adam," Maggy called out holding a piece of paper in her hand, "check this out."

Adam grabbed the paper and looked it over. The paper showed a four armed blue skinned creature chopping down as a Hitmonchan deliver an uppercut. It was a flyer for a fighting tournament.

"Ok I get that it's a tournament, but Gracie is not ready for one yet."

"No it's open to both Pokémon and their trainers, it's just no one but like gym leaders or Elite Four will enter as just a trainer."

"Well Gracie," Adam said with a smirk, "looks like you'll get to see what I'm going to teach first hand."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a tall older man in a suit stood in a six sided ring, "welcome to the SS Ares Fighting tournament, hosted by Chuck the Cianwood City Gym Leader, and Burno of Knato's Elite 4. Today's tournament has few rules. First only fighting types can be used, and only fighting moves many be used, any use of any other type of move will be met with an immediate disqualification. Each match is one round with a five minute limit, if the time has run out the judges will decide the winner of the round. A winner will be declared when the oppenate is knocked out, the trainer throws in the towel, the referee calls a match for safety reasons, or judges score card. Today's judges are of course Chuck," an older man stood up at a table off to the side of the ring with a balding head, a long mustache connecting to the remainder of his hair, a bit of a gut, and red pants held up by a rope, "Burno," another man stood up also shirtless, had long spikey black hair, his body showing more training, "and a special guest from Nimbasa City the Shinning Beauty Elesa," and the woman that Adam had met earlier stood up, "now ladies and gentlemen in five minutes our first match will begin."

"Hey Adam," Maggy spoke up as Adam was getting his gloved taped, "aren't you nervous?"

"Yeah Boss," Mustang said perched upon Gracie's shoulder, "I mean yeah you beat Gracie here, but his trainer was an idiot. These trainers are fighting type experts."

"Hey no offence," Adam said as he slid on his I-pod headphones and stretched out, "but let me get in the zone and have some confidence in me."

Maggy looked Adam over, he still wore the same shorts from before, but was now shirtless. She blushed at his form, but saw the different scars.

"Mr. Patton you're needed ring side," the official said.

Adam grabbed a towel and draped it over his head as he started to make his way to the ring.

"Alright Ladies and gentlemen we have our first match, and our first and only trainer willing to get in the ring. "

Adam waited at the bottom of the elevated ring and removed the ear buds; he handed the towel to Maggy and slid a mouth guard in his mouth. He then walked in to the ring and took a knee and made cross sign as he looked up. Then he hopped up and jogged around the ring and stopped at his corner. As he finished a man of 25 walked into the ring in a karate gi with black hair. The ref called both of them over and they stood before each other.

"Mr. Thompson please releases your Pokémon," the ref said.

The man nodded and pulled a Pokémon off his belt. What appeared before Adam was not quit what he was expecting. In front of him was a monkey about 5'6", the top of its head looked to be on fire, had white fur on its body, gold markings on its shoulders, knees, fist, and chest.

"Now Mr. Patton do you wish to forfeit at this time?"

"Nope," was all Adam said?

"Alright then gentlemen shake hands and go to your corner," Adam and the trainer shook hands and Adam put a fist in front of the Infernape.

"Tap with your fist," he told the Pokémon, which did as it looked confused, "let's have a good match."

Adam and the Pokémon went back to their corners, and Adam leaned on the rubber coated chain-linked fence that surrounded the ring. He thought of the UFC back in his world, and when he turned into a stance where it looked like he was about to run.

"READY?" the ref asked the other trainer getting a nod, "READY?" he asked Adam getting the thumbs up, "FIGHT!"

That was all Adam needed, he sprinted towards the Pokémon. Before the trainer could yell out a command, Adam jumped up a delivered a punch mid-air directly to the Pokémon's jaw. As Adam landed the Infernape was on one knee slightly dazed.

"WATCH OUT," the trainer yelled causing the fire ape to get up holding its jaw and now looking up.

Now Adam smirked as he started to throw light punches that the ape was blocking and forcing it to run away from. Adam stopped the punches as he used his arms to make him run faster. This new momentum was used to help Adam run 2 steps up the side of the cage and deliver a devastating kick to the unprotect jaw of the ape. The Infernape was out cold as it the ground. The crowd was silent for a second, and then at once they exploded with cheers and whistles. Never before did they see anything like that. Adam climbed up along the side of the cage and sat on top with his hands in the air.

The judges were dumbfounded. The Pokémon never got to go on the offence, and then the devastating kick at the end was unorthodox for the two fighting type masters. Elesa was smiling as she watched Adam help the injured Infernape back up and over to its trainer.

"_This man is shining brightly,"_ she thought, _"I must know see more."_

As Adam exited the ring he was met with high fives and a hugging Maggy.

"Way to go Adam," she said as she looked up at him, "you won this round."

"And now I got a break, water please."

She handed him the bottle as they all walked out, and Angel hopped on his shoulder snuggling his neck.

They soon returned to the waiting room and Adam began to keep his muscles lose as he slid on the translating ear buds. The TV in the room showed the next match.

"Now Gracie first thing in a fight you need to do is read the opponent quick. Just look at the opponents' stance and make the decision on the first move. When I saw that Infernape I saw that it would wait for its trainers call. Got it?"

"Yes master," he replied getting a light flick between the eyes.

"Don't call me master; I'm you trainer, your leader, but I don't own you, got it?"

"Yes sir."

They all sat around the room waiting for the next round to begin. Adam Already saw that the next match would be between a Machoke. A Pokémon that stood around 6', blue skin, a dinosaur like face, six red marks running up its arm, black spandex shorts, and a gold belt. This Pokémon was almost pure muscle.

"How do you plan to beat it?" Angel asked.

"It's all muscle right, so it's slower meaning I just got to get it to the ground. The hard part is getting close to it to get the take down."

"Why not just do what you did before?" Mustang asked with Maggy nodding.

"It's a tougher Pokémon physically, but it joints are going to be its only weak spot. However the trainer is not as experienced as the last one. The last match it also took a lot of hits from the Sawk."

"I'd still bet on you," Gracie mumbled.

"What was that Gracie?"

"I said I'd still bet on you."

"That's it," Adam said as reached for his bag, "Maggy go take this and bet it all on me," as he handed her about $200.

"Ok Adam," she said heading out the room.

Angel hopped on his lap enjoying the petting; she sighed as she and inhaled his sent.

"_Oh master," she thought, "you smell like a true Alpha. I can't wait to evolve and we can truly be together. But that Maggy woman, something is not right about her. She does not smell."_

Before she could complete her thought Adam was rubbing under her chin, causing her to purr. As Adam was petting Angel, there was a knock at the door. Adam moved Angel to the floor as he got up to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he opened.

"Yes," a woman with red hair tied up in a bun with red glasses a microphone answered, "I'm with Poke' News can we get an interview?"

"I'm going to regret this," he mumbled, "come on in."

The woman took a seat on the bench as her cameraman stood off to the side. Adam grabbed a bottle of water and sat on a mat across from her.

"OK Mr. Patton first question, where are you from?"

"Valencia Island," he said as he began to stretch

"Where are you going?"

"Sinnoh."

"Why are you fighting?"

"To show my Hitmonchan how to fight."

"What are your goals for the future?"

"To push myself and my Pokémon to the limit."

"And what are going to do with the prize of $1000, and a black belt."

"Save the money and use it to train my Hitmonchan."

"While you like to keep to yourself, don't you?"

"Yep, now if you don't mind I got another match," Adam said leaving the room with Maggy behind him.

Adam walked down the ramp to the ring Shadow boxing the whole way. He hopped into the ring and jogged around the ring till he stopped opposite of the Machoke. The ref brought both Adam and Machoke to the center, asking if either wanted to quite. Both said no and Adam tapped gloves with the dinosaur on steroids and walked to his corner. The ref stood in the middle and gave the sign to begin.

"Machoke use Dynamic Punch," the trainer yelled out.

The creature brought its right fist as it charged towards. Adam did not move as it charges and instead actually dropped his guard. As it stepped only a few feet from its target, Adam attacked with one move. He snapped his right leg up connecting to the jaw of the Machoke, causing it to fall back with the swirls in its eyes. In a few seconds the fight was over, the crowd stunned once more.

"Ladies and gentle we have a new record," an announcer said as Adam walked off, "Your winner and moving on the finals, Adam Patton."

The crowd cheered as he made his way to the break room. Once he arrived he sat down and began to drink a bottle of water.

"How did you beat him so quick?" Gracie asked.

"He dropped his guard and left himself open. You see Gracie everything has knockout points, or buttons, that cause them to be instantly knocked out if they are hit hard enough. That's all I did, I did not want to waste any energy because I still have one more fight."

They all sat back and relaxed as they watched the next fight. It was between a Pokémon that was 5'7" with a brown body that a single mass; there was no visible neck or head' just two eyes near the top, its arms were skinny with three fingers, but its legs were truly where its power lied. It fought a creature with a massive triangular shaped body, with huge hands being used for palm trust.

"A Hitmonlee," Gracie said with a bit of anger.

"A what?" Adam said.

"Its kind is basically my rival. While my kind use punches, a Hitmonlee uses kicks."

With a powerful spinning back kick the Hitmonlee knocked down its opponent. Adam smirked as he developed a game plan.

"To easy," he said still smirking.

"What do you mean?" Maggy spoke upset he beat his last match before she showed up.

"You'll see," he said with a smirk.


End file.
